The Day of an American Tragedy: A Doctor Who Adventure
by ChristianL.Gossett
Summary: The TARDIS lands on the day of 9/11, the saddest day in American history! Rose demands to stay, but the Doctor wants to leave. Will the Doctor stop 9/11, changing time forever? Or will he let thousands of people die in his name? The Doctor portrayed by David Tennant and Rose portrayed by Billie Piper. Rated T for mature content (event itself).
1. Chapter 1

The Day of an American Tragedy: A Doctor Who Adventure

By: Christian L. Gossett

***WARNING***

This story revolves around a life-changing event in American History (9/11). If you are uncomfortable reading this, I completely understand and suggest you find something else to read. Thank you.

Notice

I do not own things from the show _Doctor Who_. Those rights are reserved by the BBC.

Chapter I

It's 9:00 AM on a muggy and rainy Tuesday. Rose Tyler rubs her eyes and opens them, her vision blurred because of the time of day. After blinking a few times, the blurriness went away, seeing her cream colored ceiling. She heard a knock on the door and rolled over, seeing her mum, Jackie, standing there in a purple yoga suit. "Good morning, sweetheart," she crooned and set a glass of orange juice on the oak nightstand beside her bed.

"Where are you off to," Rose questioned, curious because of her mother's outfit.

"Cecile phoned me and wanted me to go to yoga class with her. I'm going to the one by Downing Street-well used to be Downing Street.

Rose remembered the day, the day that the Slitheen invaded the UK. They were aliens that used human skin to disguise themselves as ordinary humans, but their constant flatulence is a big red flag! With the help of her mum and her boyfriend, Mickey Smith, her and the Doctor ended up defeating the Slitheen by destroying 10 Downing Street with an explosive. "You do yoga now?"

"I'm trying new things, Rose. I want to become a totally different person!"

Rose chuckled. "Good luck with that!"

"You'll see! When you see me again, I'm going to be a totally different Jackie Tyler!" Jackie stomped out of Rose's room and slammed the front door.

"Thanks for the juice," she yelled, still chuckling.

After she got a shower, got some clothes and fixed her hair, Rose stood out on the concrete area in front of her apartment complex where she usually waited for the Doctor. The TARDIS started to materialize and wind started to blow into her face, her hair flowing back. The door opened and the newly-regenerated Doctor stepped out, wearing a blue plaid suit and bright red Converse sneakers. "Hello Rose," he greeted, flashing his smile that stunned her.

"Doctor."

"Rose."

"Doctor."

"Rose. Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. There's literally a million choices to choose from!"

"How about the planet of Midnight? It is the most beautiful planet, in my opinion! Absolutely, positively beau-ti-ful!"

"I want to go on a beautiful place on Earth, Doctor!"

The Doctor had to think for moment. _Where is there a beautiful place on Earth, _he thought. A specific city then came to his mind! "How about we go to New York City?"

"Brilliant! I've always wanted to visit there!"

"Then let's go!"

Rose was suddenly full of eager and skipped into the TARDIS.

The time ship was absolutely enormous! The Doctor's slogan "bigger on the inside" usually summed it up! The Doctor slid beside Rose and went up to the controls, hitting buttons and pulling up levers. "New York City, here we come," the Doctor yelled and pulled up the lever, the TARDIS roaring to life.

The TARDIS landed and Rose walked out, then groaned. "This is absolutely rubbish," she yelled. "Your ship landed in the wrong place!"

"Walk a bit further," the Doctor suggested.

She trotted forward and gasped, astonished by the sight. "It's..it's beautiful, Doctor! Look at all the signs!"

The Doctor stood beside her, admiring the site around them. But something felt odd. He looked all around, but didn't see anything. Then, he saw it. "We need to leave," he told Rose sternly.

"What? We just got here!"

"We need to go, Rose. Now!" He already started heading to the TARDIS, but he saw that his companions wasn't coming. "Come on!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Rose crossed her arms across her chest.

"You don't understand, Rose. Something bad is going to happen!"

"What?"

The Doctor sighed and stomped over beside her. "You see those two towers over there."

She looked and nodded.

"Those two towers are going to fall today!"

Rose looked down at the ground, trying to take the Doctor's info into perspective. Her eyes then widened. "It's not."

"It is, Rose. It's the day of 9/11."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"What are we going to do," Rose questioned, just receiving news that the TARDIS landed on the worst day of America. "We can stop it! We can stop those planes from crashing into the towers!"

The Doctor just stood still like a statue, making her words sink in. "I...I can't."

Her eyes were wide. "Why in the bloody hell not?"

He turned to Rose with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry-so sorry, Rose, but this event is meant to happen. I can't change anything about this event, not one thing!"

"Can't you make an exception?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Doctor! Do you know how many lives you could save? Are you aware of that?!"

The Doctor stood statue-like again, letting his companion's words sink in.

"Do you, Doctor," she yelled, interrupting his thought.

"Rose, I know. I could save thousands of lives, but I...I can't change time."

"Not even this once? Can't you like-you know, control planes?"

"I can, but-."

"So you can stop this whole event from happening?"

"I could, but-."

"Then do it, Doctor! Save those people who would perish in this event!"

The Doctor still stood still, not knowing what he was going to do. _Do I let this horrible event happen and let time stay the same, _he thought. _Or do I stop this event and change time forever?_ "The TARDIS can control incoming aircrafts," the Doctor commented, taking Rose's thought into perspective. "I could land all planes heading to New York right now, stopping this event."

"Then do it!"

"On the other hand, if I stop this, an event worse event will happen."

His companion gave him a look. "What do you mean?"

"You know the saying "an eye for an eye", right? Well, if I stop 9/11, then a worse event will happen."

"Like...like what?"

"I don't know. But I know, no, I'm absolutely positive, that an event worse than this event will occur!"

"What event, Doctor?"

"I have no idea. So, are you so certain you want me to stop this now?"

Rose stood still like the Doctor did, letting his words sink in. She then looked up with sorrowful eyes. "Where will the event be?"

"Here. My guess is that not only will the Twin Towers fall, but...but the Empire State, too."

Rose's eyes grew wide at the Doctor's words. "So it's either have one pair of towers fall or a pair and another?"

"That's it."

She looked at the ground, twiddling her fingers around. "Why does it have to be up to me," she whined. "Why can't you make it?"

"Because I don't want to feel the guilt on my back."

"So you want me to?!"

"That's not what I meant."

"Well it sure sounded like it!"

The Doctor's eyes went wide. "Blimey! Rose, check the time!"

Rose pulled her mobile from her back pocket and flipped it open. In white, digital lettering, the clock read 7:56. "Almost eight."

"You must make your decision kind of fast!"

"Why? Are we on a tight schedule?"

"The first plane crashes into at 8:45!"

She twiddled her fingers a bit more and gave the Doctor sorrowful eyes. "I can't do this, Doctor!"

"Fine then. I guess I'll have to make the decision on my own." The Doctor then started walking back to the TARDIS, but Rose just stood there. "Come on, Rose. We're leaving!"

"We can't let those people die, Doctor. That would be uncivilized of us!"

"This event is meant to happen. I can't change it."

"You just said you could!"

"Well you didn't tell me what I was supposed to do!"

Rose went silent. The whole alley went silent and soon, it seemed like the whole city went quiet. "What happens if we don't stop 9/11," she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Nothing would change, life would go back to normal."

She looked down at the ground one last time, finally making up her mind. "Let's go."

"I'm sorry, Rose. Very, very sorry."

She ignored him and started heading to the TARDIS, but stopped halfway to look at her phone. "It's eight forty fi-."

But Rose was interrupted by screams of horror. The two ignored them and went back to the present.


End file.
